Corleone Family
The Corleone family is a fictional Sicilian Mafia family settled in New York City. The family was created by Mario Puzo and appears in his 1969 novel The Godfather, as well as the acclaimed film trilogy of the same name directed by Francis Ford Coppola. The family was founded by Vito Corleone (born Vito Andolini), who is from Corleone, Sicily, in Italy. Upon arriving in America, Vito was renamed Vito Corleone by immigration officers at Ellis Island. Family Members *Vito Corleone — Father; Don from 1925 to 1946 & 1948 to 1950 *Carmella Corleone — Mother. **Santino 'Sonny' Corleone — Eldest son; Underboss to Don Vito acting Don from 1946 to 1948. ***Kathryn & Francesca Corleone — Sonny's daughters, born in 1937. ***Frank Corleone — Sonny's elder son, born in 1940. ***Santino Corleone Jr. — Sonny's younger son, born in 1945 **Frederico 'Fredo' Corleone — Middle son. **Michael Corleone — Youngest son; Acting Don from 1950 - 1955 & Don from 1955 - 1958 & 1959 - 1980. **Kay Adams — Wife of Michael Corleone. ***Anthony Corleone — Son of Michael Corleone. ***Mary Corleone — Daughter of Michael Corleone; **Constanzia 'Connie' Corleone-Rizzi — Daughter. ***Victor Rizzi — Connie's elder son, born in 1949. ***Michael Francis Rizzi — Connie's younger son, born in 1954; **Tom Hagen — Adopted son; Consigliere to Vito and Michael acting Don from 1958 to 1959. ***Frank Hagen — Elder son of Tom Hagen ***Andrew Hagen — Younger son of Tom Hagen, ***Unnamed Hagen daughters — Youngest children of Tom Hagen *Vincent Mancini-Corleone — Illegitimate son of Sonny Corleone Don from 1980 to present. *Johnny Fontane — Godson to Vito Corleone. Dons *Vito Corleone: 1919 - 1946 *Sonny Corleone: (Acting Don) 1946 - 1948 *Vito Corleone: 1948 - 1950 *Michael Corleone: (Acting Don) 1950 - 1955 *Michael Corleone: 1955 - 1958 *Tom Hagen: (Acting Don) 1958 - 1959 *Michael Corleone: 1959 - 1980 *Vincent Corleone: 1980 - Present *Aldo Trapani: (Don Of NYC) 1955 - 1959 (The Godfather: The Game only)) *Dominic: (Don of NYC) 1959 - Present (The Godfather II: The Game only) Underbosses *Sonny Corleone: 1946 - 1948 *Fabio Babco: 1954 - 1971 (The Godfather: The Game only) *Giovanni D'Amico: 1954 - 1961 (The Godfather: The Game only) *Aldo Trapani: 1954 - 1955 (The Godfather: The Game only) *Fredo Corleone: 1955 - 1959 *Dominic: 1955 - 1958 (The Godfather II: The Game only) *Al Neri: 1959 - 1980 Consiglieres *Genco Abbandando: 1931 - 1945 *Tom Hagen: 1945 - 1950 *Vito Corleone: 1950 - 1955 *Tom Hagen: 1955 - 1964 *B.J. Harrison: 1964 - 1980 *Peter Clemenza: Unk. - Unk. Capos *Peter Clemenza: 1931 - 1957 *Salvatore Tessio: 1931 - 1955 *Sonny Corleone: 1936 - 1946 *Aldo Trapani: 1950 - 1954 (The Godfather: The Game only) *Rocco Lampone: 1955 - 1959 *Al Neri: 1955 - 1959 *Frank Pentangeli: 1957 - 1959 *Joey Zasa: 1959 - 1979 *Dominic: Unk. - Unk. (The Godfather II game only) Soldiers *Aldo Trapani 1946 - 1950 (The Godfather: The Game only) *Rocco Lampone 1945 - 1955 Soldier in Clemenza Crew *Joey Zasa Unk. - 1959 *Willie Cicci Unk. - 1959 *Paulie Gatto Unk. - 1945 *Luca Brasi Unk. - 1945 Senior Enforcer, Special Relationship only deals with Vito *Frank Pentangeli Unk. - 1957 *Jaggy Jovino Unk. - Unk (The Godfather: The Game) *Vincent Mancini-Corleone Unk.-Unk. *Dominic Unk.-Unk. (The Godfather II: The Game only)